Unforgiven
by Kaffee
Summary: Harry Potter killed Voldemort and won the war. Now years later the Death Eaters have escaped Azkaban. Its upto Harry again to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

_MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN_

_The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that __there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban.__Speaking to reporters in his private office, Kingsley __Shacklebolt__, Minister of Magic, confirmed that many __high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of __yesterday evening, and that he has already informed __the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature __of these individuals._

_"We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the __same position we were many years ago in You Know Who's reign of terror," said __Shacklebolt__ last __night. "We are, however, doing all we can to__round up the criminals and beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account __should any of these individuals be approached."_

_Meanwhile, the British Ministry of Magic has tightened its security, deploying most of its Auror forces to public locations in an effort to reassure the panicked public. _

I swore angrily at the empty air, kicking against the wall which did nothing but hurt my foot.

Hedwig descended through the air onto my shoulder as though she had read my thoughts, I felt my annoyance at Kingsley and the Ministry. Gratefully, I stroked her plumage. She understood me.

"The article doesn't tell us anything," I said. "Who bloody knows who escaped? How did they escape? We need more information. Time to visit old Ronald."

Hedwig hooted disapprovingly.

"Yeah, but he knows stuff, right? So we pay him a visit and ask, get the answers we want, and then that's it."

I scowled at the room at large. I had fought Voldemort and his Death Eaters and beaten them. At least the Ministry could do was keep them locked up for good.

I tumbled gracelessly out of the fireplace, though I did manage to catch my balance and prevent myself breaking my nose. The Burrow was curiously quiet, though a few moments after my arrival the silence was shattered as the ghoul upstairs let loose a shriek.

Oh, wait. It was a weekday. The twins would have been at work. That was why it was so quiet.

"Who's there?" asked a familiar voice.

Mrs. Weasley exited the kitchen, wiping one of her hands on her apron; the other held a wand. She took one look at me and instantly zoomed forward to engulf me in a bone-crushing hug. I swear if you put a family member she hadn't seen for a while at the end of a running track, the woman would give any muggle Olympic sprinter a very nasty shock.

"Harry! We've been so worried! Breakout from Azkaban! Those Death Eaters will come after you Harry to avenge You Know Who." she said in a continuous stream.

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley. I can defend myself. I already fought them before" I reassured her.

Mrs. Weasley looked uncertain for a second, but nodded and cast the counter-charm. "I know dear but I won't stop worrying until they are caught. Bill upgraded the security here. You should stay with us here Harry."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley. The wards at Potter Manor are extremely strong. My ancestors made sure of that. No one who wishes me harm can come through." I reassured her again. "Is Ron here?"

"Ron is out there in the garden."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

I exited The Burrow. I saw my first ever friend in one corner. Ron was sitting on an old wooden bench looking grim. His faced turned and he met my eyes.

"Potter."

"Ronald," I nodded politely. When I didn't say anything after, he sighed impatiently.

"What do you want Potter?"


	2. Chapter 2

After I killed Voldemort, Kingsley had offered Ron, Hermione and me entry into the Auror training program. I had refused and told him I had fought enough worth a lifetime besides that I hated the Ministry and wasn't going to be their puppet. Hermione also refused in favor of taking her NEWT's. She eventually joined the Ministry. She now works in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Ron of course had joined and well wasn't happy with my decision. Ron alone somehow had passed the Auror training program and become an Auror. Ron and Hermione had started dating as well. Me? I haven't worked day in my life and mostly have lived my life in peace. The Potters were an ancient pureblood family and well it turned out they were extremely rich. After I had come off age I had inherited everything. If that wasn't enough Sirius had left the whole Black Family fortune to me as well. Let's just say I began to start appreciating the finer things in life. I mostly lived my life now as a handsome Aristocrat. I had bought Puddlemere United and well renamed it to Potter United mostly because I was bored and I could. Oliver and I had become close friends. My friendship with Oliver was a lot better than it was with Ron now. I had dated Ginny for a while but eventually broke up with her. She wanted marriage and I didn't. Ron wasn't happy about that either. We had a fight. Ron thought with his new fancy spells he had learned he could beat me. I hadn't killed Voldemort by collecting stamps. By the end of that fight I had left him hanging upside down. Eventually Hermione helped us both reconcile. Ron and Hermione eventually married. I was the best man. Being an Auror didn't turn out as cool as Ron thought it was and mostly it involved paperwork. Ron had become of jealous of how rich I was, my lifestyle, my fame, my expensive robes and me buying Quidditch teams didn't sit well with him either. Well after that Hermione had caught him cheating on her. It turned he had an affair with his co-worker. It didn't sit well with me. We had a big fight about that and our friendship was pretty much over. Mrs. Weasley doesn't know about this of course. Hermione broke up with him and kicked him out of their house which is why now he lived in The Burrow. Add to that Hermione had started dating Viktor Krum. Ron didn't like that and attacked Viktor. That didn't sit well with his boss Dawlish, Head Auror. Yes old Johnny boy apparently was the senior most Auror alive and had gotten that position. Ron had been suspended for a bit and had been demoted. Ron was now a low ranking Auror.

"I need you to tell me a few things,"

"Things?" asked Ron. '"What things?"

"I need to know how the Death Eaters escaped and who escaped? Everything the Aurors know."

"That's confidential," said Ron.

"I know, and I wouldn't be asking you at all normally, but I was the one who killed their master and they will be coming after me. I need to know, and I need to know now."

Ron looks worried. Well looks like he still cares for me.

"Okay," Ron said. "We have no idea what happened. All of the Aurors there were dead. You have no idea how many corpses we pulled out of there, Harry. All the Death Eaters escaped Harry. They are going to want revenge. And well you will be pretty much no.1 on their list. You need to be careful Harry most of them are mad and want to kill you."

"I know. I can protect myself Ron."

Ron sighed, and nodded "I know you can Harry. But be careful mate."

"So you still care for me huh?" I smirked.

"Yeah." said Ron, clearly embarrassed. "I know we haven't been close as we were but I do care for you."

That bought a smile to my face.

"Ron can you tell me who exactly escaped?"

He nods and pulls a parchment out of his robes. It's filled with names of the escaped Death Eaters.

Alecto Carrow  
Amycus Carrow  
Antonin Dolohov  
Augustus Rookwood  
Avery  
Barty Crouch Jr  
Bellatrix Lestrange  
Crabbe Sr  
Draco Malfoy  
Evan Rosier  
Gibbon  
Goyle Sr  
Igor Karkaroff  
Jugson  
Lucius Malfoy  
Mulciber  
Nott  
Peter Pettigrew  
Rabastan Lestrange  
Rodolphus Lestrange  
Evan Rosier  
Selwyn  
Severus Snape  
Thorfinn Rowle  
Travers  
Macnair  
Wilkes  
Yaxley  
Greyback

How I would enjoy killing any of them. Come at me motherfuckers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Any leads?" I asked. Ron looked at me grimly.

"None yet. We searched Malfoy Manor and found nothing. We questioned Narcisssa Malfoy and she said she knew nothing."

"Wait. She didn't go to Azkaban?"

"Narcissa Malfoy despite being one of Voldemort's supporters, she had no Dark Mark. She was not a member of his inner circle. We couldn't arrest her."

I scowled. "I see the Ministry is incompetent as ever." Ron huffed at the insult.

"For your information, Harry," He hissed at me. "The Ministry is nothing like it was before. Kingsley has improved it. We don't have any of that pureblood bullshit anymore."

I scoffed lightly. "I will believe that when you learn how to keep the prisoners in the fucking prison."

He frowned, crossed his arms and leaned back. Just as Ron was about to rely, a Patronus glided through towards us. The Patronus stared at Ron and then spoke.

"Auror Weasley, The Death Eaters are attacking Diagon Alley_._ We need you to come in now." the Patronus said.

He turned back to me. "I need to go. Hopefully we can catch the Death Eaters today and end this nightmare."

"I'm coming with you."

Growling, He rose to his feet. "Listen, Harry, if they see you they will kill you. Let the Aurors handle this. We are trained to fight them."

"I killed their master. I can handle his servants. I don't have the faith in the Aurors. I'm going to get the job done myself." I snapped.

"Fine. Just don't get yourself killed!" He shouted.

He quickly went out of the garden and walked a bit and stopped where the wards ended and Disapparated. I followed him quickly taking my wand out and Apparated myself to Diagon Alley.

The scene I'm presented is horrible. Half the shops are destroyed. Panic and screams everywhere. Many Aurors and people are injured. The Death Eaters and Aurors are duelling each other.

"Freeze, you son of a bitch!" someone shouted from behind me.

Despite having a wand shoved in my neck, I looked back. Recognizing my face he quickly dropped his wand and looked back.

"Mr. Potter, sir I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you"

"Its alright." I shrugged nonchalantly. He nodded and left hurriedly towards the Death Eaters.

"Came to play hero again, Potter." A very familiar voice said to me. I turned back.

"Barty Crouch Jr. I'm going to enjoy killing you."

He smirked and raised his wand. "Of course you will."

"_Expelliarmus!" _I said loudly. The disarming spell that flew from my wand was easily deflected by him.

"_Crucio!"_ he hissed.

I instantly sidestepped.

_"Petrificus Totalus! Stupefy! Expelliarmus!"_ I all but bellowed.

Crouch Jr casually flicked my spells aside.

"_Cultavio!_" he hissed.

The shredding curse burst at me too fast for me to dodge.

"_Aegis Contego!_" a liquid like grey dome appeared in front of me, taking the brunt of the hit. The shield shuddered, but held.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _he screeched. Green light erupted from his wand. I quickly dove out of the way.

I sprang off my shoulders onto my feet again just as Crouch Jr sent another Killing Curse toward me. I dodged it again.

"You're pathetic Potter!" Crouch Jr sneered. "You say you want to kill me yet you use schoolyard jinxes and weak little spells!"

Something snapped in me.

"_Sectumsempra!"_

I screamed, making a slashing movement with my wand. Crouch Jr's eyes widened in surprise, as he reacted too late. Blood spurted from his face and chest, from deep gahes that seemed to be inflicted by an invisible sword.

One of the Death Eaters who I recognized Dolohov galvanized into action, as he caught him before he hit the ground. "Kill him," Crouch Jr whispered.

Dolohov jabbed his wand in my direction, as he spoke.

"We'll meet again, Potter. I'll make sure of it!" he said before I could react, he Disapparated with Crouch Jr.

My presence was soon caught by the rest of the Death Eaters who had defeated the Aurors and their wands were raised. There were fifteen or so Death Eaters, more than half of them had their wands pointed at me, while the rest raised their wands.

Fifteen Killing curses were fired straight at me.

My instincts kicked in again. I Apparated myself to behind them and aimed my wand aiming to the ground they were standing in.

"EXPLODRA!"

The explosion curse hit the ground, a concussion wave blasting everyone back.

My breath was knocked out of me by the sheer kickback of the curse. My vision was obscured by the thick haze of darkness aided by the dust that permeated the air.

The Death Eaters lay sprawled around.

"Get out of here!" one of the Death Eaters screamed.

I quickly got back to my feet to see all of them have Disapparated.

Looks like Harry Potter saved the day again folks.


End file.
